


As Long As You Come To Me It's Okay

by enjoyauthor



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyauthor/pseuds/enjoyauthor
Summary: Seungwoo called Hangyul on a live broadcast and someone gets jealous.Or, a story about how Seungyoun and Seungwoo learned new things about each other.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	As Long As You Come To Me It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta-ed. There's a lot of grammatical mistakes here. English is not my native language nor that i used it on a daily basis, so bear with me.  
> I wrote this fic in a rush because Seungwoo called Hangyul on a live broadcast and Seungyoun and Seungwoo mentioned each others on their lives. April 19th 2020 was a good day for One it. The title of this fic based on the lyrics of Seungwoo's song "If We Can't See From Tomorrow".  
> So yeah, that's the notes.  
> Let's get start it.

Seungwoo was about to lie down on his bed when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend's face on the screen of his phone, it was Seungyoun video calling him. He accepted the call.

"Hi baby." Seungyoun's smiling face popped up on the screen.

"Hi love." Seungwoo couldn't help but smile too. it was nice seeing him through a video call even though he really want to meet him face to face because he miss him so bad. 

"i miss you too." Seungyoun's voice rang through his quiet room. Seungwoo raised one of his eyebrows at him.

"what? i didn't say anything."

"i know for a fact that when we are on a video call and you went quite, looking exactly like a kicked puppy that's mean you miss me." Seungyoun sing songed the last three words teasing his puppy looking boyfriend.

"i-i didn't look like that" Seungwoo frowned as he defend himself. Seungyoun laughed at him.

"yes you did. And you stuttered too."

"n-no i didn't"

"hmmm"

"no"

"..."

"..."

"Just say it."

"Okay! I miss you. i miss you so much i hope we can meet as soon as possible." Seungwoo shouted then hiding his face on a pillow before making a whining noise.

Seungyoun could only laughed watching his big puppy making a small tantrum. 

"That's not so bad, right? Just say it if you miss me. if you want to talk about anything else too just talk to me. we may be far from each other physically but you know that i'm always ready 24/7 for you, right?" Seungyoun said making it clear to Seungwoo that he can talk about anything to him without hiding himself like he used to before they started dating. For example telling him he miss him.

Seungwoo still hiding his face on a pillow nodded his head then let out a small "yes" to answer Seungyoun.

a comfortable silent blanketing them for a moment. Seungyoun who couldn't look at Seungwoo properly because he still hiding his face on a pillow finally speak again. 

"Seungwoo, look at me."

"..."

"seungwoo hyung, look at me."

"..."

"wooya, look at me." it works. Seungwoo look up to him from his pillow.

"PEAK A BOO!!!" Seungyoun shouted so loud it makes Seungwoo jump shocked not so shocked by his boyfriend's behaviour. 

"oh my god youn. Be quite! i think The kids can hear you from the other room. you were so loud. oh my god i can't believe i'm dating a kiddo." Seungwoo ranted while still placing his hand on his chest as if he was still shocked by Seungyoun's loud voice that rang through his quiet room. The culprit was laughing his head off, perfect white teeth on display and eyes scrunch up like a crescent moon. 

"I'm sorry. it was so quiet before i couldn't help but to do that. Your face was priceless. Unfortunately i didn't capture it with my phone." Seungyoun pointing his finger at him. The sound of his laughter make him smile too.  
'what a kiddo' Seungwoo thought smiling.

"Hey don't be a bully. are you going to bully me through out the call? i'll end this call if you are." Seungwoo threatened Seungyoun, more like making an attempt to threat him because no way he will end the call just because his boyfriend being himself. And he still miss him too.

Seungyoun wiped the tears on his eyes still smiling like an idiot. 'My idiot.' Seungwoo thought.

"I'm sorry babe. Despite your big build you are such a jumpy baby i couldn't help but did that." He giggled every here and there when he said that.

"I'm older than you, you know."

"I didn't say anything about you being old. i was just saying that you are such a jumpy baby." He stuck out his tongue at him. Seungwoo shakes his head at him, a smile on his face. 

"i will end this call." 

"Nooo. No babe i'm sorry. You are just so cute. okay okay. now i'm good." he cleared his throat as if trying to straighten himself.

"Okay good. So how's your day?" Seungwoo tried to make a small talk to erase the remaining laughter on his boyfriend. As if the switch has been turned on Seungyoun's expression change.

"No. Don't 'how's your day' me." 

Seungwoo got confuse about the sudden change of mood. 'What is that? am i in trouble?' he asked himself

"w-what? what's wrong?" He tried to recall whether he did something wrong or not. But Seungyoun's expression is kinda weird. He looks serious but there's a hint of laughter about to break on his face.

"You called Hangyul." 

"And?" Seungwoo didn't know what's wrong with that. He was talking about Hangyul and Dohyon's single on his live broadcast so it's only natural if he called one of them.

"You called Hangyul." Seungyoun repeated his words. He tried his hard to contain his laughter because the older looks like a lost puppy.

"Yeah i called him and what's wrong with that?" Seungwoo was definitely confuse about this.

"You didn't call me." Seungyoun arched his brows when he said that.

"Huh? what?" Tilted head, furrowed brows, pouty mouth, overall adorable face. God, Han Seungwoo's confused face makes Seungyoun want to do some bad things to him. Okay, back to the topic.

"Earlier you mention me and my song on your instagram live but you didn't call me. But this evening you praised Hangyul and Dohyon's song and called one of them. And it was Hangyul that you called. The biggest fanboy of yours. The one who used to praise you on a daily basis when we were living together. And you expect me to be okay with that?."  
Yes, Seungyoun jealous of Hangyul. Not because Hangyul was a bi and he could steal Seungwoo from him if he tried, no, absolutely not. Seungwoo was too head over heels for Seungyoun and vice verse. 

Seungyoun was jealous because Hangyul and Seungwoo could finally interact in public after the d*word happened. While Seungwoo and him haven't got a chance to do that at all. He wanted to interact freely with his own boyfriend in public just like before when X1 was still active as group.

As if sensing the meaning of his jealousness, Seungwoo cooed softly, his confused expression changed into a fond look. Seungwoo gave him a reassuring smile making him sighed and smile too.

"Seungyounie you do realize that our interaction goes both ways right? that means if i haven't got a chance to call in a public face like on my live broadcast you can do that first. I was actually expecting one everytime you went live." A red flush washed over his face when he said that. His eyes casted downward not meeting Seungyoun's over the screen. 

Seungyoun who heard what he said stunned into silent for a moment before he regained his sense.

"y-you... you were waiting for my call?"

His question got answered with a tiny nod by a man on the end of the call.

"you were waiting for my call all this time and you told me that just now?" He asked again, a fond look on his face.

"Wooya"

"..." silent.

"Love"

"..." he met silent once again.

"Baby look at me." Seungyoun's voice turned a bit desperate making Seungwoo look up to him.

"Yes. Yes Seungyoun. I was waiting, all this time. Because you've been doing that ig live long before you joined PdX i thought maybe you will feel comfortable enough to call me there, you know." A pout unconsciously adorning his face when he said that. And now it's Seungyoun's turn to coo at him.

"Baby i'm sorry. I thought you will feel uncomfortable if i call you when i did a live. I didn't know that you've been waiting for my call. I'm so sorry love." Seungyoun whispered to him as if telling him a secret. A soft smile adorning his face laced with a hint of guilt. Seungwoo smiled back to him.

"It's okay love. I guess we were afraid to hurt each other in public when in fact we are both desperate about each other." Seungyoun believe the beautiful smile that Seungwoo gave to him at that exact moment could end a war. It was so beautiful that he can help but captured it with his heart. Call him a sap or whatever, he was just so in love with the man on the end of the call.

He sighed fondly,  
"I guess we're clear now?"

"we're clear."

Another comfortable silent washed over them for a minutes before they both laughed after having a staring contest.

"God, i love you so much Han Seungwoo. And i mean it." 

"And i love you too Cho Seungyoun. And i mean it."

They were the type of couple who were not afraid to tell each other how much the love and adore each other. Even though action speaks louder than words they both have a silent agreement that sharing the i love you's was nice too and wouldn't hurt anyone.

Let the four walls on each of their rooms being the witness of the stories shared between them. All the world wanted for both of them was a life full of happiness, laughter, joy and love. 

The night still long and the story of two males who were deeply in love with each other still continue.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Pardon my lack of story telling. I love you guys.


End file.
